love is a type of hate
by Crowen4lifeandmertina
Summary: How can they love and hate each other? Mertina and crowen
1. You found me

**Cristina's Pov-**

I watched Owen's face as Jackson proclaimed his love for April, I saw him battling with himself inside. I watched a tears brushed my eyelids I turned to Meredith her face was still in complete shock from what had happened moments ago.

My mind went blank I watched as april and Jackson ran out the church, but my eyes were glued to his. How I missed his soft skin and sweet scented lips, then I saw the one person or shall I say thing that was stopping me from throwing myself at him Emma. I could feel the jealousy taking over me.

**Owen's Pov-**

I couldn't believe the scene that just happened I watched Cristina I couldn't help it I love her. Meredith saw me staring glared at me, I guess them making up lead to me being the bad guy again. Meredith had never forgiven me for cheating on her, I had never forgiven myself I knew Meredith didn't want me to be with her as we always end up the same heartbroken and each time my heart died a bit more.

"well I didn't see that coming!" I barely even heard Emma speak, my eyes were still on Cristina who along with Meredith were trying to calm down April's sisters.

"ummm, I need to go to the hospital. Sorry!" I needed to escape Emma I was meant to love and move in with her yet I hated her guts all at the same time, she was Beth. But I loved Cristina and hated more than anyone in my whole life, I loved her but all we ever did was argue.

I sat there in my truck staring straight ahead I missed her scent I want to touch thoughs raven curls again. I want to kiss someone with passion again.


	2. Love don't die

**Cristina Pov's-**

I avoided him as much as I could after the wedding, I even tried to help Kepners devil sisters. I couldn't help but daze into those piercing eyes and wonder why I couldn't give him what he wanted. If I didn't change my thoughts pretty soon I would be sitting with Kepners sisters.

"hey, cristina how are?" her chirpy voice made me want to slowly slit my throat.

"I'm so sorry Emma, I'm being paged." I quickly rushed out the room, I ran outside the tears brushed down my cheeks. I sat, when did my life become this lolney and stupid. Why did I have to be hit with a icicle, why do I have to love him?

**Owen pov-**

I saw her hair slowly catch the wind as she ran out, some thing in me made me want to follow her out. I couldn't just turn of my feelings for her. I would give up everything for her and anything. I just need her.


	3. She is

**This is chapter 2 rewritten because my computer deleted the ending.**

CRISTINA'S POV-

I ran to my car as quick as I could, every second I could feel me filling with anger even more. All I could do was lust after him the whole drive to the hospital, tear fell down my cheeks like rapid bullets. I screamed and screamed my whole body was over taken with anger sadness and depression. I could barely think of driving I was on auto pilot the whole time that is properly why I didn't hear the sudden screeching of brakes as a lorry hit me. My heart stopped beating I was fear stricken, my mind went black my whole world collapsed.

NO ONES POV-

As the lorry slides into the car it was like a slow motion action movie, a man in the car behind starred terrified at what he had witnessed. He grabbed his phone his hands trembled with fear.  
"Hello I need an ambulance; a lorry had just hit this car. I don't know what to do I don't know what to do."  
"An ambulance is on its way, don't not move the person but are they moving or breathing?"

OWEN'S POV-  
"Murphy, page everyone we have a lorry and car accident. Major heart injuries and fractures. Also alert CT, MRI and we will need a X-ray, prepare for the worst."

"DR Hunt, is there even a point."

I nearly killed her everyone deserves a second chance, they need to understand that everyone has words they want to say and feel.

"Here we go, Murphy is Shepherd and Grey on their way."

"33 year old Asian women, brain bleed and internal injuries. She coded several times on the way."

I nearly fainted when I saw her the eyes I knew those eyes in so many ways, they had looked at me as she had walked down the aisle they had split tears over me.

"Is that….. Dr Yang?" murphy looked petrified, I just collapsed.

MEREDITH POV-

"come on Derek or their be in surgery before we get there."

"see the ambulance has only just wheeled them out, why are you in such a hurry."

I quickly rushed through the door after the Gurnee , I nearly started running after it then I saw Owen throwing things at the wall.

"Owen, what the hell are you doing?"

"Meredith it's her the patient it her."

"Who Owen?" my heart started to run a marathon my feet quickly caught up with my heart, I looked over Bailey and Richards shoulder.

"Meredith get away now, you are to close." Bailey had tears down her own cheeks, they were all yelling each grabbing the Gurnee and running.

"Derek go with them. I need you in there with her she's my person, she's my sister, my soul mate." He kissed my forehead and ran after them. I was trying to reassure myself Cristina is so strong she is fine.

"Owen, pass me that." He gave me a hammer I whacked that cast so hard.

I was not quite sure how long I been smashing thing but me and Owen had not exchanged words we both just been whacking things.

Jo's Pov-

"One of us has to tell them, I mean I would but they have hammers in their hands." Me, Leah, Stephanie and Shane had been trying to decide who would break the news.

"I will do it if you all do my charts and pay for my lunch for a year." Stephanie knew that we had to agree.

we weren't allowed in on the surgery only the attending and fellows, it had already been 6 hours and all we knew was that they had used a lot of blood and me and shane had been forced to donate in case they ran out.

OWEN POV-

I heard the door slam me and Meredith locked up.

"umm, Dr Bailey said we had to tell you that Addison is on her way here."

Me and Meredith both turned to each other in shock.

"why?" Meredith yelled it felt like an earthquake.

Stephanie mumbled "she 20 weeks pregnant with a baby girl, I thought you knew."

"if She was mine wouldn't she have got rid of it if she known, " Tears rolled out of my eyes.

I yelled "I cant loose them both but if you can only save one, save her!"

"how far away is Addison ." we ran as fast as we could to the viewing room.


	4. How to save a life

**Hi guys, so this story is bad I'm so sorry but I'm in the middle of exams and stuff. I never have any time to write, I was thinking of bringing back Teddy? Also I would like to maybe bring back Emma or Beth back of course Owen will only have eyes for our favourite Asian.**

Addison's Pov-

As soon as Richard called me I ran out my door I needed to be there, Cristina and me we never really close because she was on team Meredith. But I know she needs urgent care and I have always had a pea size place for her in my heart, mainly because we shared a similar drive.

I knew when I walked into the hospital it was bad mainly because there were none of my friends in sight in fact there were no surgeons. Only dumb looking interns who were probably killing half of the patients in the ER.

No one's pov-

"Derek you need to get rid of the clot quickly or she will stroke out, I need blood now." Bailey yelled across the OR, tears strolled down her face in panic. Out of Bailey's internes Cristina was the most driven, she had sacrificed everything a marriage, friendships and childhood. Her eye looked down onto her blood stained face.

"what's happening brief me." Addison stormed in she turned to the babies monitor, she was a fighter her heart rate was nearly perfect.

Arizona stood there starring up at Owen and Meredith she remembered being there with Callie, the fear you feel that stops your whole heart.

She wondered who would Meredith and Owen be without Cristina. Owen would probably drink; she knew that as much as they denied it they were each other's love of their lives. Meredith would never come to the hospital she would be a home maker with Zola and Bailey, although not a very good one as she can't cook.

"I need to put in a rod, I'm worried about having to do an amputation here." Callie knew Cristina and how she worked she knew she wouldn't want to be alive if she couldn't be a surgeon. They were close she was a person you either loved or hated there was no in between with her, she was a slob she barely wore the same clothes once unless Meredith or Owen washed her clothes for her.

"Addison that baby needs to come out this second, look at how distressed it is." Addison rushed to the table. Alex face was clenched as he sniffed back the tears, he felt so distressed by the way the strongest person he knew was lying in front of him nearly dead.

"Derek, I'm going to perform a C-section this second." She reached into Cristina and pulled out the barley viable baby; she was small like her mother. Derek waited for the cry; he could see Meredith and Owen standing closer to the glass.

"Addison, is she okay? Addie she isn't crying. Is she ok?" Derek Yelled he began to stressed he was operating on who his wife might as well been having an affair with because they couldn't be apart for more than 2 seconds.

"She's alive that is all that matters, I'm going with her." She yelled after Alex who was wheeling the half alive baby away.

"We need to get her support she has had no prenatal care." Arizona and Addison looked at each other they knew this was going to take a miracle.

"Alex, can you look after Meredith and Owen, they shouldn't be watching." Derek pleaded; he couldn't watch the women he loved being torn apart. Cristina always came first to Meredith; even with them it went Cristina then Derek and the kids.

**Meredith's pov-**

"She's beautiful, Owen she has Cristina wild hair and your eyes. She's a fighter just like Cristina. Owen they will pull through." I sat down, I convinced myself that the person down there was no Cristina but in fact a random person.

"Meredith how do you know, even if she is ok she does not love me I don't even love me." He cried he was as broken as he was when the Crash happened, his puzzled look.

I began to sob uncontrollably; I couldn't control it I didn't even understand what was happening.

"Mer, Zola got a fever so I thought I would bring her here." I looked at Alex I took my baby my child, I knew that he was trying to help me.

"Momma wov me." She smiled as she nuzzled her head into my shoulder; I think Owen needed to see his baby.

"I love you zozo." I cried into her straw like curly hair, her hair smelt like Cristina perfume, from where she had held her why I got ready to leave the wedding reception.

"Meredith, I think we should see Addison I need to know whether to call her mum or not."

"Don't call her mum, unless you want her to kill you! I agree lets go see her." Meredith took one last glance at Cristina before the door slammed shut behind me.


	5. Hold my hand

**Hey, sorry I had so many exams. Anyway going to try and right daily so will post every week… **

Cristina -

My head thumped like there was a herd of elephants pounding on it, I couldn't move anything, my eyes felt like weights which had been sewn shut. I heard voices in panic; I felt every hand that was inside my body, nervously mending each damaged organ, pumping blood threw my veins I felt the heat of it as it rushed through me. I believed it was the end, I had come to the end of my path in life.

"Come on Cristina, fight Cristina! FIGHT!" Bailey ordered my lifeless body, I held onto everything just to see Owen to declare to him how I really feel. How each time I gaze into his piercing blue eyes my heart pounds in my chest so hard that it cracks each rib as it beats. The masculine outline of his muscles as he hugged me. His hair which was scented like a baby. The regret of not tearing him away from Emma when I had the chance.

Flashback-

"Sometimes I wonder what the purpose of a kitchen is?" Cristina yelled to Owen as she walked around there kitchen, casually picking up underwear.

"It's not my fault we don't have time to cook. And are you saying you don't like what we use it for?" Owen asked slowly placing his masculine hands around the soft skin on her neck, his lips claiming her for his own.

"You know if you loved me you make me pancakes." She grinned at him, slowly lifting her loose jumper up high enough to see the outline of her lace bra.

"I will if I get a preview of tonight." He grinned widely.

"I can't do that doctors' orders, don't make Owen Hunt fall in love with hot attractive surgeon." She grinned slamming the door into the shower.

"Can I join?" He knocked greedily at the door; he heard her chuckle ring through his ears.

END

The ringing carried on through my ears, I screamed at it. I couldn't escape my mind.

Meredith-

Meredith ran to the scrub room as her co-workers looked hopeful and disappointed.

"Richard, what's going on?" I starred puzzled my eyes opened like a child on Christmas.

"we are calling in Teddy she needs a heart surgeon and I think she would want to die if we brought in burke. Or Owen would put him in a coma before." he smirked to himself.

"Call her do anything she's my soul mate. You don't even understand." Meredith was not a soft girl she rarely cried and when she did it's because it was serious. She turned to Cristina as she watched her friend being helplessly wheeled out of surgery.

"wow!" she screeched as someone one grabbed her shoulder.

"Sorry I did not mean to scare you. It's been a long time."


End file.
